Inevitable Realization
by Superwoman007
Summary: Vaughn finds out the truth about Lauren.... now what? CH. 6 IS UP WITH SOME TORTURED VAUGHN!
1. Unmistakable Signs

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Michael Vaughn stared down at the wig in disbelief. It was as though in that very moment all that he assumed to be true meant absolutely nothing. He brought a shaky hand to his forehead and could only manage to shake his head. There in front of him laid the proof he was looking for. The proof that demonstrated he had been wrong the entire time.  
  
"It was all a lie," Vaughn thought to himself. "Everything.... the dating, the wedding, the lovemaking.... everything. How could I have not seen it? All of this time.... I didn't even notice."  
  
As the questions continued to bombard his mind, Vaughn remained in his initial position finding himself unable to move after making the startling discovery. The shock had prevented him from having any form of control over his body. His thoughts gradually overtook him as he gradually lost sense of where he was and what was actually happening. It was not until he heard the shower stop running that he regained full awareness of the entire situation.  
  
He quickly moved to place the suitcase back in its original position. He quietly closed the closet door and attempted to regain his composure.   
  
"Just breathe. You cannot let her notice your suspicions. Breathe."  
  
As Lauren reentered the room, Vaughn was struck by a sudden wave of nausea. He could sense the bile rising in the back of his throat. Nothing in his life had ever made him so sick to his stomach. He plastered on a smile hoping that it would be enough not to arouse any doubts in Lauren. As she reached over to touch him, it took all of his might not to writhe away from her touch. The last thing he wanted was to have any form of contact with that monster.   
  
However, as much as Vaughn tried to control his emotions, he began to sense his face slightly redden and felt the beads of perspiration forming at the back his neck. Lauren must have noticed the change in his countenance because her face soon contorted into an expression of false concern.  
  
"Is everything alright, love? You look a little under the weather."  
  
Vaughn soon cleared his throat and tried to diminish Lauren's worries by flashing her his trademark half smile. He shook his head and walked over to his side of the bed. After undoing the sheets and laying his tense body on the bed, he looked back at Lauren with his best impression of an affectionate glance.  
  
"I'm fine.... it's just been a long day at work. Besides you've had a lot of things on your mind lately, especially dealing with your father's death, the last thing you should worry about is something so simple as your husband being a little tired from work."  
  
Vaughn continued to maintain eye contact with his wife hoping the excuse would wash away any sliver of a doubt formulating within her head. Lauren appeared satisfied with the answer as she walked over to the bed as well with a smile on her face. Upon seeing that his lie had worked, a wave of relief washed over Vaughn as he realized that Lauren had not detected any irregularities. She made herself comfortable on the bed and turned towards her husband.   
  
"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't show concern over something that deals with my husband? Anything that involves the man I love, no matter how simple it may be, concerns me."  
  
  
  
Throughout his entire existence, Vaughn had never heard such empty words. To make matters even worse, Lauren had crossed the gap between their bodies and planted a kiss on Vaughn's lips. Vaughn immediately clenched his eyes shut as he tried to envision himself in a better place. Somewhere that would take his mind off this appalling situation. He knew the kiss had ended when the unbearable burning sensation on his lips had finally ended. The usual goodnights were said as Lauren turned off the lamp.   
  
In an instant, total darkness filled the room. The hours could simply not go by fast enough. He tried to will himself to sleep, but it was to no avail. Every time he tried to shut his eyes, all he saw was the wig and gun lying in the briefcase followed by Lauren's deceitful smile. He even prayed for the sun to rise earlier than usual, but every moment still felt like an eternity.   
  
Throughout the entire night, all he could think about was the huge mistake he had made in marrying Lauren. He still remembered how Weiss had tried to talk him out it. Looking back on it now, he knew he should have listened to him. He recalled how just moments ago he had flat out insulted Jack Bristow to his face.   
  
*********************************FLASHBACK*********************************  
  
"But whether or not you or Sydney believe me, I know the life I'm living, and I know the woman I am married to."  
  
"Lauren is not Irina, and I am definitely not you."  
  
*******************************END FLASHBACK*******************************  
  
At the thought of his last words before walking away from Jack, Vaughn inwardly groaned realizing how big of an idiot Jack will see him as once he learns the truth about Lauren. In the end, it seemed that Jack had always been right about him. However, no matter how embarrassed he would be after facing up to Jack Bristow, the humiliation would fall short in comparison to the pain he will feel once Sydney finds out.   
  
The things he had said, and the way he had said them were all uncalled for. He had questioned her ability to compartmentalize her emotions away from her work by suggesting that her suspicions of Lauren were a result of her feelings for him. He had jumped to the defense of Lauren at the cost of attacking Sydney's character.  
  
At that moment, he wished he could take it all back, and he did not just mean the past couple of hours. He wanted to take everything back from the moment Sydney had supposedly died. He wanted to go back and change everything he did..... and didn't do. He should have told the priest that he did not want Lauren as his wife. He should have rejected Lauren's initial advances. He should have questioned Sydney's death. He should have not given up on her that easily.  
  
After what seemed like forever, his eyes began to make out the dim rays of dawn peeking through the curtains. Amid all of his thinking, he had not even realized that Lauren had snuggled up next to him and had her arm across his waist. In that moment, he felt as though the room were suffocating him and a mere touch from her was strangling his entire body. He slid off the bed slowly, fighting the urge to run as far away from her as possible.   
  
Fortunately, Lauren had been given the day off in order to give her time to recover from the ordeals of her father's funeral. This would give him the opportunity to report his findings back to the office without having to worry about her overhearing anything that would raise doubts in her head. It amazed Vaughn that he was able to contain himself for this long as he managed to shower and change in record time.  
  
He chose to skip his usual cup of coffee and opted to just simply head straight out the door. As he approached the car, his steps had an anxious pace to them. He did not even glance back to check for any oncoming cars as he put his vehicle into reverse and drove out of the driveway. His fingers drummed the steering wheel impatiently at every red light.   
  
Upon arriving at CIA headquarters, Vaughn skidded into a parking spot while braking abruptly. He was almost jogging to the entrance as he decided to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. It seemed as though any ounce of composure he had maintained last night to deal with Lauren had quickly faded. If he didn't get this information of his chest soon, he was certain that he would implode.   
  
Out of breath, Vaughn finally reached his floor and went straight to Dixon's office. He drew a few stares from his coworkers as they all watched him practically sprint to Dixon's office. They knew that Agent Vaughn rarely displayed his emotions in the workplace so whatever he was getting worked up over must be huge.  
  
Vaughn got to Dixon's office and took a deep breath prior to opening the door. Dixon glanced up at and saw Vaughn standing at the doorway. He noticed the agent's flushed face and immediately grew worried about what had taken place to put Agent Vaughn in such a state.  
  
"Agent Vaughn has something happened?"  
  
"Dixon..... there is something you should know."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
There is a little cliffhanger to keep all of you entertained for awhile. Remember REVIEWS=MORE. Don't worry the next chapter will have everyone finding out about Lauren's true allegiances and some S/V moments. 


	2. Facing Up

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Lauren is the mole."  
  
Once the words escaped Vaughn's lips, it seemed as though for the first time the statement had finally sunk in. Before, the concept seemed like just a wild concoction of his imagination..... but now by saying the words out loud, it was clear that he was still stuck in reality. In that moment, the weight of his words finally fell on him as he felt his shoulders slump forcing him to plop down on the chair facing Dixon's desk.   
  
Whatever anxiousness or adrenaline that was coursing through his body just moments ago was now gone. His body was drained of all its energy the moment he told Dixon. He did not even have the strength to hold his head up and look at Dixon directly. He could only manage to place his face into his hands fully realizing that this changed everything.  
  
Dixon simply sat in his chair attempting to recover from what Agent Vaughn had just told him. Lauren Reed was the mole. Lauren was Covenant. It seemed absolutely absurd, but at the same time it made perfect sense. However, despite his initial instinct to accept Agent Vaughn's words, as director he was forced to question everything, even accusations from his best agents.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, are you sure? I know that recently it has been difficult dealing with both your wife and Sydney at the same time, but....."  
  
Before Dixon could continue, he was quickly cut off by a furious Vaughn. The young agent soon felt a sudden urge of anger run through his body. He immediately got up from his seat and pounded his fist on Dixon's desk.   
  
"Of course I'm sure damn it. I saw the proof with my own two eyes. The gun used to kill Cipher..... the disguise for the underground club..... it was there the entire time. The entire time it was under my nose..... in my house.... my wife."  
  
With those last words, Vaughn felt the tears begin to well up. It took all of his might to prevent any from falling. He instinctively turned his back to Dixon and began to pace back and forth in the office. Dixon simply nodded his head and glanced back at the broken man with sympathy. He knew that a plan had to be devised to take full advantage of this information. The problem was that he was not sure if Agent Vaughn would be up for it.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I know this may be a difficult time for you."  
  
Vaughn soon stopped pacing and looked back at Dixon. With those words, Vaughn snorted in disgust with an expression that appeared to read 'That's the understatement of the year.' Despite Dixon's understating of the situation, he had gained Vaughn's full attention. The agent stood in front of the desk with his hands at his waist awaiting Dixon's next statement. Dixon knew that he had to choose his words carefully considering how delicate the situation was.   
  
"Although this is a difficult situation, you must understand that this could work to our advantage. At this moment, you have the upper hand in knowing where Lauren Reed's true allegiances lie while she is unaware of yours. As hard as this is for you, I am going to ask you to maintain the appearance of having a loving marriage with this woman. She is not to be aware that the CIA knows about her true intentions."  
  
Vaughn shook his head in disbelief not believing what he was hearing. Deep down, he was hoping that Dixon would immediately send the authorities over to this house to apprehend Lauren. He had been unable to control his sense of disgust towards the woman this morning, and he did not know if he could maintain the charade for another moment.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. How could you ask me to do that? Do you know what it is like to learn that the one person you chose to dedicate your life to was the one person that stood for everything you dedicated your life against? Do you know..... do you know what it is like to have been willing to sacrifice your love for your one true soul mate over a woman that was never even worth the time?"  
  
"Agent Vaughn I understand your anger....."  
  
"No you don't and don't even pretend that you do. Everything has been a lie. I was led to believe something that wasn't. It is one thing to be tricked into believing that you were working for the good guys. It is another thing to be tricked into believing that you were in an honest marriage."  
  
At this point, Dixon merely stared at the young agent in front of him. He had anticipated this type of reaction from him. Dixon knew that there was only one way of convincing him to take this mission.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I am not asking you to do this for the agency. I am asking that you do this for Sydney."  
  
At the sound of her name, Vaughn clenched his teeth knowing that Dixon had taken advantage of his Achilles heel. How could he resist doing something for her? How could he say no to the one thing that was true in his life.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I may not fully comprehend the confusion and frustration you are experiencing at the moment. Maybe that is why I am able to see the situation clearly and realize how we may benefit from it. By living in close proximity to a member of the Covenant, the CIA may learn more about their intentions with Sydney and this whole Rambaldi issue."  
  
Vaughn realized that he had never seen the situation from that angle. He now knew what he needed to do. Sydney had suffered as a result of his actions and decisions. The least he could do was put up with Lauren Reed for a little while longer in order to help Sydney's cause. Vaughn was no longer standing in a defensive stance and nodded his head at Dixon's request. However, there was one thing he wanted Dixon to do for him.  
  
"Dixon if possible..... there is something I would like you to do. After the debriefing..... I would like to be left alone. I am really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."  
  
Dixon understood the man's wishes completely. The situation was difficult for any man to handle.   
  
"Agent Vaughn if you would like, you can stay in my office while I go to the debriefing room with the others. I can give you the details of the plan separately."  
  
Vaughn appreciated the gesture, but he knew that needed to get this over with sooner or later. There was no sense in prolonging it. He would have to face his friends and colleagues eventually.   
  
"No that's fine Dixon. I just want to get the initial reactions out of the way. I'll have to look at their faces soon enough.... might as well face them now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----An hour later-----  
  
Everyone gathered into their usual seats in the debriefing room. Marshall twiddled his fingers anxiously awaiting the news while Weiss sensed some thick tension in the air but could not place his finger on its direct cause. Jack Bristow maintained his stoic face wondering what was going on as Sydney was growing anxious with every passing second. She noticed that Vaughn was not his usual self when he purposely avoided making eye contact with her. She assumed that it had been over their last conversation the other day.  
  
They all knew something important must have happened in order for Dixon to call a meeting on such a short notice. As everyone was finally settled in, Dixon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I know you are all probably wondering what the meaning of this is. Well, I will not keep you in suspense for much longer. Agent Vaughn........ Agent Vaughn has confirmed that Lauren Reed is in fact working for the Covenant."  
  
Dixon allowed his words to hang in the air momentarily. Sydney quietly gasped at the news. She looked at Vaughn realizing that his eyes had not stop staring at the table in front of him from the moment she had arrived. She noticed his tired demeanor, and at that moment all she wanted to do was to reach out and comfort him.   
  
"I know the news may come as a shock to some of you, but we have no time to dwell on it, which is why I have requested Vaughn to continue living with Lauren as normally as possible in order to extract information from her."  
  
Weiss glanced over at his friend and felt his heart go out to him. He knew that Vaughn did not deserve any of this. He honestly wished that his suspicions had been wrong about Lauren just to avoid this heartache for his friend. Despite the logic of Dixon's plan, he did not think it was fair to Vaughn to have him spend more time with that liar.  
  
"Dixon, I really don't think that is a good idea. What don't we just arrest her now while we still have the element of surprise on our side?"  
  
"Agent Weiss, I understand your worries, but we simply cannot allow an opportunity like this escape our grasps."  
  
Sydney was still trying to take it all in. All she wanted was for Vaughn to show some type of reaction or emotion to everything that was happening. All she wanted was to look at his eyes at let him know that she was here for him. Her sympathy soon turned into worry as she immediately voiced her concerns to Dixon.  
  
"I agree with Weiss. I think the plan is too risky. What if Lauren realizes something is wrong? You are going to be leaving Agent Vaughn in immediate danger and susceptible to an attack."  
  
At the sound of Sydney's voice, Vaughn almost jumped from his seat. Despite the urge to look at her face, he maintained his downcast stare. It shocked him to hear her still worry about him, even after all that he did to her. She still cared, and she still wanted him to be safe. He now saw that he did not deserve a woman like her in his life.  
  
"Sydney, I know that the idea may seem dangerous, but we have worked out a plan that will maintain Agent Vaughn under the utmost protection. He will be able to contact us at a moment's notice to alert of any possible suspicions. Now, if there are no further questions, I would like you all to come with me so I can give each of you detailed schematics of the plan."  
  
Everyone in the room was still not satisfied with the idea, but they had no choice but to follow Dixon's orders. Sydney realized that despite Dixon's request to follow him, Vaughn remained at his seat showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. She took one step towards him, but immediately felt a hand stop her from going any further. She saw that the hand belonged to Dixon.  
  
"I said come with me."  
  
Before she had a chance to protest, Dixon turned her away from Vaughn and led her out the door. She could not help but look back at Vaughn trying to will him to look at her. She just wanted him to know. She wanted him to know that he was still the one person in her life. However, her mental plea did not seem to reach him as he still failed to lift up his head to acknowledge her presence.  
  
The door of the debriefing room shut leaving the young agent alone with his thoughts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed the little S/V moment of her staring at him. Don't worry there will be bigger and better ones coming soon. The next chapter will be a Jack and Vaughn conversation that will definitely be good for their relationship. If I get enough reviews, I may even be inspired to also include a major S/V moment in the next chapter. 


	3. Unexpected Sympathy

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
***Ask and you shall receive.... here is another chapter for all those that asked for it***  
  
Sydney tapped her foot impatiently as Dixon continued to go over the basics of how they should handle themselves in the presence of Lauren. She felt as though all she was hearing was useless information. It seemed ridiculous that she was pulled away from Vaughn just to hear a plan that was so simple a rookie agent would have been able to follow it. All she had to do was make it seem that nothing had changed in the office and make Lauren think that her lie was still working.   
  
Vaughn. That was all that concerned her at that moment. She wanted... no... she needed to go back into the debriefing office and make sure he was okay. She wasn't going to deny it. Vaughn had hurt her in so many ways these past couple of months. From the moment they had kissed just seconds before their execution to the minute he had called her to cancel their coffee date, Vaughn had been nothing but a source of disappointment for her.   
  
So why was she so quick to forgive his actions? Why was she willing to forget everything that had happened to be with him? Deep down, she realized that she already knew the answer. He had always been there for her at her lowest, even when she had tried to push him away. She had turned to men like Noah while Vaughn remained the one constant thing in her life.  
  
He had always put his life on the line for her, even when the rules told him not to. When he sought her out in the train station that night, she knew that he was breaking every single regulation to help her. It was now her turn to return the favor.  
  
Sydney knew fully well that Vaughn was far from perfect, but she knew that she wasn't either.  
  
Once Sydney had placed her attention back on Dixon's lecture, he was on the verge of reaching the end of his meeting. He adamantly urged each one to keep up with the appearances.   
  
"Our behavior should not in anyway deter from its usual routine. Lauren is expected to return to work tomorrow, and I expect your full cooperation in this matter."  
  
With that, he dismissed each of the agents. They all walked in their own separate directions while Sydney knew exactly where she was heading to. Her steps held a certain decisiveness that had not been seen in her for quite some time. Once she reached her destination, she hesitantly placed her hand on the knob and turned it slowly.  
  
"This is only the beginning," she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door and stepped in only to find the room empty. Her heart sank the moment she realized Vaughn had left the office. She leaned on the doorway and rubbed her forehead. She finally let out a breath not noticing that she had been holding it in this entire time.  
  
"It's going to take time."  
  
She jumped at the voice knowing full well who it was. She turned to its owner and could only manage a small smile.   
  
"I know Weiss.... I just want to be there for him. The other day when you had asked me whether I thought Lauren was the mole or whether I wanted her to be, I realized just how right you were. My head told me that Lauren had to be the mole because all of the signs were there, but my heart told me that Lauren had to be the mole because she was the only thing standing between Vaughn and me. When I recognized those feelings, I felt like I was such a bad person for wishing something like that.... and now seeing Vaughn in the state he's in, I noticed just how selfish I was to have wanted something like this in his life."  
  
Sydney could feel a tear escape her eye as she quickly wiped it away. Weiss looked at his friend and noticed just how hard this situation must be for her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and tried to think of the most comforting thing to say during a moment like this.   
  
"You weren't acting like a selfish person..... you were acting like a person in love. We all know that Lauren was never the one for Mike, even if she hadn't been the mole. It was and will always be you. I guess sometimes you have to go through some difficult and trying times before you can live the life you have always wanted. You should know how it goes by now. The moment you think that everything is fine and perfect is the moment where it stops being that way."  
  
He paused momentarily noticing just how true his last words were. Weiss thought back to how his friend had been experiencing the life he had always dreamed of having when he learned that Mike was planning on proposing to Sydney in Santa Barbara. Of course those plans had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
"Listen, I know Mike, and I know him well enough to learn that he will get through this. Besides, I have seen him get through worse times."  
  
Sydney knew exactly which times he was talking about. She had always heard about how devastated Vaughn was following her death. She remembered how Vaughn himself had described that dark time in his life. Sydney never admitted it to anyone, but she had replayed his words over and over again from that conversation. She didn't know what hurt more.... knowing how much he must have suffered or knowing how he chose to move on from his suffering.  
  
With that, Weiss decided to leave Sydney alone so she could get her thoughts in order. He squeezed her shoulder one last time as a reassuring gesture before walking away. After crossing about half the room, he glanced over his shoulder only to see Sydney still leaning on the doorframe peering into the empty office. Weiss knew that everything was definitely going to be an uphill battle from here on out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn had no idea where he was walking to in CIA headquarters. He just allowed his feet to take him wherever they carried him to. He finally stopped and took in his surroundings. When Vaughn realized where he had gone, he could not think of a more ironic place. He was standing in the shooting range, where just the other day he had come off like such an idiot towards Jack Bristow. Fortunately, the shooting range was empty leaving Vaughn in his own solitude.   
  
At debriefing, Vaughn could not bring himself to make eye contact with anyone in the room, especially not with Sydney. However, he could just imagine the smug look on Jack Bristow's face upon learning that he had been right.  
  
Jack was probably looking back on that conversation thinking to himself, "Well, stupid Vaughn was definitely right when he had said that he wasn't like me because I know damned well I would have taken my advice sooner than he did."  
  
In the distance, Vaughn could hear faint footsteps making their way to the range. He cursed silently to himself realizing that someone must have come down for some target practice. He headed for the exit only to find that the owner of the footsteps belonged to the person he had least wanted to see at that moment.  
  
Vaughn thought to himself, " If there ever was a time for some irony in my life, what better time than now."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, I didn't think I would run into you so soon."  
  
"Well, I guess I could say the same thing for you, Agent Bristow."  
  
Vaughn expected Jack to approach him with an 'I told you so' attitude..... something Vaughn knew he fully deserved. However, Vaughn was surprised to see a glint of sympathy in the older agent's eyes. He must have read his expression incorrectly because it was not possible for Jack Bristow to be feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, as you are fully aware, I understand completely what you are going through. I know it all seems a little hard to grasp at the moment, and you want to put yourself down and admonish yourself for not suspecting anything earlier. However, I want you to know that sometimes it is only in hindsight that the signs truly become clear."  
  
Vaughn could not believe what he was hearing. He was anticipating Jack to bash his entire character and take advantage of how careless he had been with his marriage. Vaughn expected Jack Bristow to tell him face to face that it was moments like this that proved how much he didn't deserve to even breathe the same air as Sydney. Despite the logical assumptions, Jack Bristow was standing here in front of him offering his deepest sympathies over the situation. Vaughn knew that the week could simply not get weirder than it already has.  
  
"Jack..... I know that I have not exactly been on your good side most of the time, and I didn't exactly make matters better by falling in love with your daughter. I have made some bad mistakes in my life.... some of which have put some people through unnecessary pain. You and I both know that because of my actions I do not deserve to be forgiven or looked kindly at so easily. I appreciate your attempt at trying to empathize with my situation, but I really do not think I am worth the time or the effort."  
  
Vaughn stopped speaking and tried to compose himself before he continued. His green eyes were misted by emotion as he resumed.  
  
"When I said that I wasn't you.... well let's just say that unfortunately that statement was true, and the reason I say unfortunately is because looking back on it now I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you were able to be placed in such an awkward situation working alongside the woman that had betrayed you and manage to overcome it and still be standing here in front of me in one piece. Granted that some parts of you may still be slightly broken..... you are still standing here intact. I guess what I am trying to say is that right now..... I wish that I was you because at this moment I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel. I don't see how things could possibly get better from this moment forward. I guess all this time you had been right about everything, and I don't just mean about Lauren. You were right about never respecting me and about me not being good enough for your daughter..... you were right."  
  
Vaughn said his last words just above a whisper. He turned his glance to the ground while digging his hands into his pockets. He shifted his weight unsteadily upon his feet sensing how awkward the situation had gotten. Assuming that the silence was a sign that the conversation had ended, Vaughn prepared to walk past Bristow towards the exit.  
  
"Agent Vaughn."  
  
At the sound of Jack's voice, Vaughn came to a slow stop. He turned hesitantly to face the father of the woman he had never stopped loving. He looked at Jack's face unsure of what to expect from him.  
  
"You're right..... you will never be good enough to be with my daughter."  
  
At that statement, Vaughn felt his body sharply intake a breath. He shut his eyes momentarily preparing for the bashing that he had predicted earlier. He reopened them awaiting further insults.  
  
"However, when you become a father, you will realize that...... no one will ever be good enough or perfect enough for your daughter. I am aware of the times that you were there for Sydney, particularly those that I was noticeably absent, and for that I am indebted to you. For this reason, I must learn to accept the fact that you are the closet thing to perfection for my daughter. I highly doubt that I could have settled for anything less."   
  
Vaughn felt his jaw slacken at Jack's obvious words of admiration. He felt his mouth open but was unable to formulate any coherent statement. He could only manage to stare back at the older agent with wide-eyed shock.   
  
"I do, however, have a word of advice for you Agent Vaughn. When I had to handle the effects of Irina's calculated betrayal, I was also unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It took me a long time to realize that it was standing in front of me the entire time. The ironic thing is that the light I found is the very same light that you are currently seeking. I hope that you take notice of her sooner than I did."  
  
Vaughn knew full well what or rather who Jack was referring to. However, he highly doubted that she would take him back that easily.  
  
"How can she forgive me for what I've done when I still haven't been able to forgive myself?"  
  
Jack Bristow shot a sympathetic glance at the torn man standing in front of him.   
  
"The only consolation I can give you is that fortunately she will be able to forgive you long before you will be able to forgive yourself."  
  
As those words hung in the air, Jack Bristow walked out of the shooting range allowing the full impact of his words to hit Vaughn. Vaughn soon walked out in the same direction and decided to go to his car. He started the engine and knew exactly where he wanted to go. It was the same place he had been going for the past couple of years to clear his mind. It was the one area where he could feel absolutely calm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The waves crashed in the distance as the seagulls flew across the distance. The sun was beginning to set along the horizon giving off a distinct glow. Vaughn leaned on the railing taking in just how important this place was to him.   
  
"You sure are a hard man to find."  
  
Vaughn immediately straightened at the sound of that voice. He turned to face the one person that he wasn't prepared to face just yet. It was apparent that fate had taken away that choice from him, and he had no other option but to confront the individual. He felt himself take a huge gulp before finally saying something.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I considered putting in the S/V moment into this chapter but I realized that it would be much more suspenseful if I ended like this. So be prepared next chappy..... definite shippiness is ahead. 


	4. Fallen Hero

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sydney."  
  
There she was standing just a few feet away from him. The surroundings could not have been more perfect. Then again, anything that dealt with Sydney Bristow was always perfect. Her hair was blowing effortlessly in the wind as the sun's setting rays were cast down on her flawless skin.   
  
In that moment, Vaughn felt his breath catch in his throat. It was the first time they had looked at each other since the truth had been discovered about Lauren. In fact, it was the first time they had really looked at each since Sydney had turned up again.   
  
"How did you know where to find me?"  
  
Sydney walked closer and leaned on the railing right next to him. She glanced down at the water watching the white foam form upon the crashing crests. She looked at him and replied with a knowing glance.  
  
"You told me a long time ago that when you feel the need to disappear, you go to the skating rink. But the skating rink was closed. And then I remembered you said that you liked the train station because it was normal people going to their normal jobs. But you weren't there. And you weren't at the cemetery or at that little French place on the corner of Tremont and South. Then I remembered you liked the pier because it calmed you down."  
  
Vaughn looked at her with absolute amazement and felt his mouth form a slight smile. He remembered how he had spoken a similar phrase to her that night at the train station. The same night they had left for Taipei looking for "The Man." How could he ever forget? It was at that moment that he had decided he was willing to give up anything and everything for Sydney Bristow.  
  
"How did you really find me?"  
  
Sydney tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped her arms around herself. The breeze was beginning to pick up causing the temperatures to drop slightly.   
  
"I saw you leaving headquarters and followed you.... I am a spy you know."  
  
Vaughn could only maintain his small smile as he looked at Sydney and then glanced back at the sunset. They both remained in those spots just staring out into the ocean. Neither could decide whether the silence was helping or hurting the situation. They knew that someone would have to take the first step, but they also knew that no one wanted to break the silence. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally time for someone to make the first move.  
  
"Vaughn.... I am so sorry. I am sorry you have to go through this. I really....."  
  
Vaughn could not believe that Sydney was apologizing. She had done nothing wrong and yet here she was..... telling him that she was sorry. There had been various times in life that Vaughn had felt undeserving and unworthy of the things he had been blessed with, and this was certain one of them.  
  
"Sydney stop. You have nothing to be sorry about. It should be me that should be doing all of the apologizing. I have done nothing but hurt you. I have been good at only one thing, and that has been to cause you pain. From the instant you came back to the moment I attacked your ability as an agent, I have been the source of all your misery. Now, with you standing here in front of me trying to apologize it only goes on to demonstrate how much I deserve to suffer like this."  
  
Sydney looked at the man beside her and realized that he honestly believed all that he was saying was true. He genuinely felt that he had this coming as a form of payback for all the things that he had supposedly done to those around him.  
  
"You don't know what you're saying Vaughn. Don't you see that...."  
  
Vaughn quickly pushed himself off the railing and rapidly shuffled his feet until he was standing a few feet away from Sydney. He rubbed his temples vigorously before dropping his hand to his side. He met Sydney's gaze and shook his head slowly.  
  
"You don't have to pretend Sydney.... I am a grown man. I can handle the consequences of my actions. I have to deal with the fact that my marriage was a scam. A marriage that I willingly chose to participate in despite the fact that it put at risk all that I had ever held dear to me."  
  
Vaughn soon felt the emotion rise in his throat as his voice began to tremble with every word. If there had ever been theatrical demonstration portraying the fall of a hero, it would have looked exactly like this very scene. A man standing in front of the woman he loved displaying every single one of his flaws. A man standing in front of the woman he loved at the lowest point in his life.  
  
Vaughn placed his hands behind his head while interlocking his fingers. His breathing became more shallow as he turned his body back towards the ocean.   
  
"Do you know why I come here, Syd? Do you remember what happened here?"  
  
Sydney stared at the man's profile wondering if the question had in fact been a rhetorical one. He could not have possibly entertained the idea that she had forgotten what had taken place at this pier. It had been the first time she had called him to discuss her life and problems. It had been the first time she had reached out to him both literally and figuratively.  
  
"Vaughn..... of course I do."  
  
He nodded his head softly and released his hands from the back of his head. Vaughn gripped the railing in front, and it did not seem he was planning on letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Well.... I remember too. In fact, I always remembered. After that moment, I came here every time I felt that I was losing hold of reality. When Irina Derevko walked into the CIA, I came here. When you had met Alice at the hospital, I came here. I came here because it reminded me of a time when I had embarked on a relationship that would ultimately change the rest of my life."  
  
The last rays of sunlight sank below the horizon causing the purplish hue of the sky to heighten the stubble on Vaughn's face. Vaughn inhaled deeply taking in the salty air before resuming.   
  
"When you went missing.... I came here almost everyday. I was becoming such a regular that I think the local beach bum knew me by face and name. I guess..... I felt that every time I came here, I was somehow closer to you, if only for a brief moment. The funny thing is that even after I got married, I still came. Can you imagine? A recently married guy, who should have been enjoying newlywed bliss, was going to an overcrowded, unkempt pier to think about his old girlfriend. And yet somehow it still didn't dawn on me that something was wrong. I still managed to miss all of the signs."  
  
Sydney felt the tears begin to fall down her face, and this time she did not even try to wipe them away. She let the nightly wind dry them off as she continued to take in all of Vaughn's words. Meanwhile, Vaughn readied himself for the most important part of his entire speech. He willed his body to be prepared for the oncoming emotional drain.  
  
"There is something I need you to know, Syd. When I wrongfully defended Lauren the other day and lashed out at you, I didn't tell you my reasons for wanting to believe that I had married an honest person. It wasn't because I was trying to maintain the role of a dutiful husband that defends his wife through everything...... I only wanted to think that she wasn't a traitor because by accepting the mere notion I would have had to face the fact that you had been right. You had been right about how I gave up on you...... about how I lost hope when you wouldn't have. By considering the possibility, I would have been forced to realize that.... for every day that I was with her I was bringing upon you another minute of pain. I treated the one true thing in my life as though it were nothing.... making me nothing."  
  
Sydney placed her hand over her mouth as an attempt to muffle the sobs escaping. Her eyes connected with the beaten man and could not even find a faint glimmer of the joy that used to be in his eyes. At that moment, all she wanted was for her Vaughn to come back.... to be the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
Vaughn sensed that he had said everything that he could. He too was beginning to feel the faint tears forming within his eyes. He noticed how much Sydney was crying and assumed that he was simply causing her too much pain right now. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me Vaughn. I heard everything you had to say.... now it's your turn to listen to me."  
  
Vaughn stopped immediately and inwardly groaned at the abrupt demand. He was beginning to doubt Jack Bristow's words of Sydney being able to forgive him. The tone in her voice right now did not seem like pleasant one.  
  
  
  
Sydney had not intended for her words to come out so forceful, but when she realized that Vaughn was beginning to walk away from her, she just couldn't allow it to happen. She faced the man in front of her and was ready to pour her whole heart to him.   
  
"Vaughn, you are not nothing. You can't be nothing because.... in my life you are everything. You are my guardian angel..... my confidante..... my friend. You are not perfect but give me the name of someone that is. There is a saying that goes 'When there's only one person in the world who's right for you, you take them as is,' and I am ready to take you as you are, in your entirety with each of your flaws."  
  
Sydney placed her hand on his cheek. Vaughn closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. He felt her thumb caress the slight stubble forming, and for that minute, he was afraid to even breathe for fear that he might disrupt the moment. Sydney shakily took in another breath and gave a smile with her next words.  
  
"A really smart guy once told me at this very same place that the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage, and your resentment, and your disgust, darken you. So please, I am begging you not to give up on me now. I am asking you to hold on for the both of us because although we may two of the most imperfect people on earth, together.... we make something beautiful that cannot be changed by our mistakes, no matter how many we may make."  
  
Vaughn opened his eyes and felt reality stop. He wasn't expecting the words he wanted to hear, and he wasn't expecting to see Sydney standing in front of him that beautiful shy smile of hers. It had to be either a dream or some sick joke. This could not be happening. However, his doubts were soon dispelled the moment Sydney's lips found his.   
  
The kiss began tentatively as Sydney reached up and put both of her hands on each side of his face. She felt their tears intermingle with each another and knew that this time was different from all the others. This was no hallucination or dream, and there was no execution looming in the immediate future. This was how it was supposed to be.  
  
Initially, Vaughn found himself unsure of what to do. He could not remember the last time where everything had felt so right. After settling into the moment, he placed his hands on Sydney's waist and brought her closer to him. He took in every sensation of her as though he would never get another chance to.  
  
Sydney wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck bringing their kiss to an end. Their foreheads remained in contact as they both stared into each other's eyes breathing in one another's essence. Sydney laid her head on his shoulder allowing Vaughn to rest his chin on hers. They embraced each other in such a way that seemed to give off the notion that neither would ever be prepared to let go.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed that shippiness..... nothing like some S/V loving to get you going through the week. I really do appreciate the reviews.... they have really motivated me to continue with this story and keep it going in the direction that I want it to take. I have lots in store for all of you..... in the next chappy we must greet the 'missus' again and see if she notices that her secret is out. 


	5. Aroused Suspicions

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
***THE FOLLOWING DAY AT HEADQUARTERS***  
  
It was a normal day with agents already buzzing around the office. Information was instantaneously being passed along in a routine manner from one end of the room to the other. Some officers were chatting idly about last night's baseball game while others were discussing the details of a random mission in Berlin. However, amid all of this ease, four pairs of eyes were paying careful attention to the door awaiting the entrance of a certain agent.   
  
Dixon, Jack, Weiss, and especially Sydney were anticipating Vaughn's arrival alongside his wife. Not only was it her first day back following her father's funeral, but it was also their first interaction with her following the truth of her ulterior motives. The minutes lingered on as all four individuals glanced continuously at the clock. They were beginning to wonder whether something had happened last night that may have aroused Lauren's suspicions.  
  
Their concerns were soon dispelled the moment the pair walked in through the door. Vaughn had his hand on Lauren's shoulder playing the role well as a husband standing by his grieving wife. Dixon and Jack looked on from afar pretending to have an important discussion on a future mission while Weiss walked towards the couple in order to serve as the compassionate friend. Sydney busied herself with paperwork but managed to steal a side glance towards Vaughn. He caught the look, and his eyes softened slightly as he flashed a small smile in her direction.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
Weiss gave Vaughn a hearty pat on the back before directing his attention towards Lauren.  
  
"How are you holding up? I know it must have been stressful with the funeral and everything."  
  
Lauren plastered a smile on her face to demonstrate her gratitude at Weiss's concern. She moved out of Vaughn's grasp and stepped forward to give Weiss an appreciative hug. As Lauren embraced him, Vaughn and Weiss locked eyes sharing the same despise for the woman. An unaware Lauren simply continued to smile and vocalized her gratefulness.  
  
"I truly appreciate your consideration for my well-being. It's been difficult to manage, but Michael has been wonderful throughout the entire ordeal."  
  
As she said those words, she leaned into Vaughn wrapping her arm around his waist. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before departing from the two men.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to go try and get some work done. I think it will help get my mind off some things."  
  
Both Vaughn and Weiss nodded as she walked to her desk on the far side of the room. As they stared on, both men moved in the opposite direction in an attempt to put more space between Lauren and them. Both turned their backs slightly in order to enhance the privacy of their conversation.  
  
"I'll bet you're aching to scrub that cheek of yours the moment you get home."  
  
Vaughn quickly shot a look at Weiss that wiped any potential smirk from appearing on his friend's face. Weiss's expression quickly turned serious as he cleared his throat.  
  
"But seriously man, how did it go with Lauren last night?"  
  
Vaughn's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of her name. His face became angered at the reminder of having to spend time with a traitor.   
  
"For her, it went great. She bought the entire thing and didn't notice anything. For me..... it was a living hell. Just try to imagine what it's like lying next to the person that is the very cause of your undoing."  
  
Weiss gave his friend a sympathetic nod at the awkward situation. He knew it was going to be difficult for him to continue with this act.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Weiss."  
  
Vaughn folded his arms and stared at the ground wondering how he had gotten mixed up in all this. Weiss could only manage to look on knowing that at this point he had no comforting words to offer. When Vaughn finally raised his stare, he had once again made eye contact with Sydney from across the room. They held the connection for a few seconds before a fellow agent walked in between their line of vision breaking the spell.  
  
This interaction did not go unnoticed by Weiss causing him to give Vaughn a questioning stare. Vaughn noticed the confusion in his colleague's eyes but did not offer any information over the matter. Weiss knew that something was up and was not prepared to let Vaughn sidestep the situation.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
Vaughn responded nonchalantly and tried to make it seem as though he had no idea what Weiss was referring to. However, Weiss quickly picked up on the ploy and persisted with the issue.  
  
"You know what..... anything happened between you two?"  
  
It was obvious that Vaughn was uncomfortable with the topic. Even though Sydney and he had gotten things straightened out yesterday, he still felt guilty about the whole Lauren incident. In addition to that, he didn't think that he could pursue a fulfilling relationship with her until the entire situation with Lauren was finally resolved.  
  
"Nothing.... we just..... talked."  
  
Weiss was slightly taken aback at the revelation. He was surprised that Vaughn and Sydney had gotten a chance to converse yesterday. With the state his friend was in the previous day, he had doubted that Vaughn had spoken with anyone, much less Sydney. Upon learning that they indeed had a chance to discuss the issue, he was curious to learn the outcome.  
  
"And....."  
  
"And nothing.... we just talked about things and settled some things."  
  
Picking up on Vaughn's obvious discomfort, Weiss decided to drop the issue.... for now. He knew that eventually Vaughn would have to talk about it, but he would give his friend some space for the time being. Weiss decided to change the topic to some important business.  
  
"Listen, Dixon asked me to tell you the plan for today. He wants you to somehow find a way to get away from Lauren long enough so that he can pass you some things from Op-tech. It's mostly bugs to put in the house to pick up any conversations Lauren may have while you are away."  
  
Vaughn's forehead creased with concern. He shook his head at the idea while placing his hand on his chin.  
  
"Is he sure he wants me to pick up the stuff here? I think it's too risky to make a transaction while Lauren is nearby. Why can't I just go home and then make up an excuse to get out of the house like a jog or some groceries?"  
  
Weiss understood Vaughn's worries, but this entire situation was a delicate one that had to be handled with extreme care.  
  
"That issue was brought up. Dixon is worried that because the situation with Sark and the Covenant has heightened recently, especially with the death of Lauren's father, the Covenant may consider it a security measure to cover all of their bases. They may have assigned someone to watch your movement every time you leave the house making it difficult to come up with constant plausible excuses."  
  
Vaughn sighed knowing that once Dixon made up his mind there was no changing it.   
  
"Now these surveillance devices..... Marshall made them, right? What did you tell him about their purpose?"  
  
"He was told that we wanted some state of the art prototypes to be used at an advanced CIA security workshop. Dixon was very precise when he told him these devices had to be almost impossible to detect in order to hone the skills of the agents attending the workshop. I guess you can say Marshall is under the assumption that the harder the challenge, the more the agents will learn."  
  
Vaughn nodded at the fabricated explanation and appeared satisfied with the story. He was certain that Marsall would buy it and would in fact come up with something in Op-tech that would be damn near impossible to pick up on just so that he can tease agents at a workshop.  
  
"Well, Mike, I have to go do some work. Just.... take it easy okay. This will all be over before you know it."  
  
Vaughn gave Weiss a slight wave as he walked away. He sincerely hoped that Weiss's words would turn out to be true. Vaughn took a deep breath before going to his station to go over some data reports. He took notice of Lauren from the corner of his eye as she aimlessly read a news update. He knew he would have to wait for the perfect time to pick up the bugs so as to not draw her attention.  
  
A few hours later, Vaughn was beginning to shift impatiently at his desk. He could not believe that he had been unable to steal away for a moment to pick up the bugs. Lauren had remained almost attached to his hip the entire time making it difficult for him to find time to get away from her. It was growing difficult for Vaughn to hide his anxiousness since he knew that he was running out of time.   
  
Soon, he noticed that Lauren had gotten up from her seat and headed for the restroom. Vaughn hurried out of his desk knowing full well this might be the only opportunity of getting the stuff now. He walked towards Marshall's office keeping a close eye out for Lauren. While needing to walk just a few more feet to get to the door, he was stopped by a report specialist. She needed his signature on a few documents before sending them off to the Deputy Director.   
  
Vaughn smiled grimly realizing the snag in his plan. He hurriedly signed the papers and continued toward the door. As he prepared to reach out towards the knob, he saw Lauren return from the restroom. He silently cursed at himself because of the missed opportunity.   
  
Within the next few minutes, it was already time to return home. Lauren quickly gathered her things and then reached out her hand to grab Vaughn's. They both went walked out towards the parking lot. An idea suddenly dawned upon Vaughn.   
  
"Damn."  
  
Lauren looked back at Vaughn surprised at his sudden outburst. Her faced twisted into confusion wondering what had happened.  
  
"What's wrong Michael?"  
  
"I left the file of some Tokyo data transactions that I need to review on top of my desk. I have to go back and get it."  
  
"If you want, I'll go back up with you."  
  
"No, it's okay. You go start the car, and I'll be right back."  
  
Vaughn hoped that by giving a specific reason it would make the lie seem more plausible. The plan seemed to have worked as Lauren continued walking towards the car. Vaughn headed calmly towards the elevator. Once he noticed that Lauren was out of sight, he ran up the stairs to headquarters. He walked briskly towards Marshall's office, but not so quickly that it drew unwanted attention. Fortunately, the room was empty saving Vaughn the trouble of having to explain to Marshall his reason for being there. Vaughn quickly glanced around trying to determine which was the package with the bugs.  
  
Meanwhile, when Lauren finally reached the car, she went into her purse only to realize that she had forgotten to get the car keys from Vaughn. She thought about waiting for Vaughn but decided against it and chose to go back to the office for him instead.  
  
Vaughn was still struggling to locate the required devices wondering where Marshall could have possibly placed them. In the meantime, Lauren had already gotten onto the elevator and was waiting for her floor to come up. After the frantic searching, Vaughn finally stumbled upon them and let out a sigh of relief. He placed the discrete bugs into his inside pocket before leaving the room.  
  
Lauren finally reached her floor and headed toward the work area. Vaughn headed back towards the exit when he realized he didn't have anything to pass as the supposed file he came back to get. He made a beeline to his desk and searched his desk for the data file but he could not remember where he had left it. As he sifted through papers, he was suddenly startled.  
  
"I forgot you had the car keys. Did you find the file?"  
  
In that instant, Vaughn picked up a random manila folder and turned around. He smiled and nodded his head.  
  
The ride back home was quiet with only the music from the radio filling the silence. Upon entering the house, Vaughn turned towards Lauren and told her he was going to take a shower. Before going, he put the manila folder into his briefcase next to the computer.  
  
When Lauren heard the shower start, she wandered into his home office to see if there was anything new she could report back to Sark. She browsed over his desk and saw nothing of importance. She easily picked the locks on the drawers and remained unimpressed with her findings. When she opened the final drawer, her eyes fell on something odd. She found herself staring down at the file pertaining to the data transactions in Tokyo. She was certain that this was the file Vaughn had gone back to retrieve. In order to be certain, she would have to see what was really in the manila folder, which she had noticed him put into his briefcase.   
  
She knew that Vaughn was unaware of the fact that she had once sneaked a peek over his shoulder to see the combination needed to open the briefcase allowing her to open it quickly. The manila folder was right on top of all of the other files. She opened it only to find it empty leaving Lauren in a state of confusion. Initially, she did not know what to make of Vaughn's lie.  
  
Lauren silently thought to herself, "Why would he lie about something as small as this? Unless......"  
  
Only one possible scenario entered Lauren's head..... he knew. It would make perfect sense. He had insisted she stay with the car so he could go back without her. For what reason, she still hadn't figured out, but it was obvious that whatever he went back for was something he didn't want her to know about. The shower had stopped running in the distance causing her to shut the briefcase. She knew she had to tell Sark immediately.   
  
A freshly showered Vaughn made his way into the bedroom. His wet tousled hair was still dripping as he put on a navy blue t-shirt to go with his light blue boxers. He ran the towel over his hair a few more times before putting it into the hamper next to the bathroom.  
  
"Michael, I need to go pick up some groceries. Do you need anything?"  
  
Vaughn did not even turn around towards her and simply responded over his shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
As Lauren shut the door behind her, Vaughn thought this was the perfect time to put the bugs into place. He placed them all over the house leaving no area untouched. He looked over everything to ensure that nothing was out of place. After checking to make sure everything looked perfect, he went back to the bedroom and simply tried to act like a normal husband that was watching some television.  
  
In the meantime, Lauren was picking up some random items in the store before taking out her phone to make a call. It rang three times before the person at the other end picked up.  
  
"I think we may have a problem. I'm afraid that my husband has picked up on our little the charade."  
  
On the other end was Sark. He had taken the call in his office. Upon seeing who the caller was, he picked up the phone and reclined lazily in his chair. When he heard the latest update, his expression soon grew serious. With this latest development, he only had one solution in mind.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make Agent Vaughn regret his curiosity.... won't we?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seems like Vaughn is in a little bit of trouble. I want you to know that there is a definite Vaughn torture scene coming in the near future. The more reviews I get the sooner you will be blessed with the appearance of a bruised and bloodied Vaughn. 


	6. Painful Revelations

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.... I do not own any part of ALIAS yada yada yada (but I do wish that I did own Michael) All the characters are products of JJ Abram's genius mind yada yada yada So please don't sue cuz I need the money for college   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
***VAUGHN'S HOUSE***  
  
Vaughn continued to glance anxiously at the clock on the bureau wondering what was taking Lauren so long. She had said that she was only going to the supermarket, but too much time had elapsed for that to actually have been the case. A wide range of thoughts ran in the back of his mind discerning all of the possible scenarios, which all included Lauren taking part in some Covenant activity.   
  
While deep in concentration, Vaughn barely heard the faint jingle of the keys at the door. He attempted to relax himself when he heard the familiar sound of the front door being opened and then closed. He could make out the rustle of plastic bags assuming that it was Lauren unpacking the groceries.   
  
After a short period of silence, Lauren appeared at the bedroom door. Vaughn managed to flash a small smile in her direction. She made her way into the room and went to the drawer to take out some nightwear. Vaughn maintained his attention on the television screen as Lauren undressed. Upon finishing, she laid herself next to Vaughn on the bed.  
  
Vaughn attempted to withstand her presence as long as possible as he tried to block out her closeness by focusing solely on the television. However, the disgust became unbearable, and he knew he needed to put some distance between Lauren and him. He came up with a logical excuse to get out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to go do some paperwork in the study. I won't be gone for long."  
  
Lauren smiled at him and laid back on the bed. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something of her liking. Once she was satisfied, she placed the remote down and focused on the program of her choice. Upon seeing that she was being kept entertained, Vaughn walked out and went to his study.   
  
He grabbed his briefcase that was next to his computer and placed it on his desk. He prepared to put in his combination when he realized that the numbers were already in place. Vaughn tried to remember whether or not he had left the combination set on his briefcase after he had placed the portfolio into it.   
  
The more unlikely it seemed, the more Vaughn became aware of the actual explanation... Lauren. She must have somehow known the combination to his briefcase. He had been made. Vaughn grew angry at himself wondering how he had allowed himself to get caught within the span of a day. It was because of reasons like this that he had never been very good at being an undercover agent.   
  
Vaughn knew he had to get in contact with Dixon and let him know of the developments. If Lauren knew the truth, there was no telling what she would do with him. He quietly made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He made sure that he could still hear the television in the bedroom before dialing.   
  
The phone rang five times before it was finally picked up.   
  
"This is Marcus Dixon."  
  
"Dixon we have a problem. She kno....."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something heavy hit his head from behind. He fell to the ground as a result of the sudden impact. As Vaughn bordered on the state of consciousness, he could hear Dixon's voice in the distance calling from the receiver. It was after a minute that he finally heard his attacker.  
  
"You are certainly going to pay for that love."  
  
With those words, Vaughn could not keep fighting the wave of darkness that suddenly washed over him. The world around him finally turned black.  
  
Vaughn silently groaned as he gradually came to. His eyelids felt heavy while his head was still throbbing from the blow. He attempted to rub the area that hurt only to find that he could not move his arms. He realized that he had been left in shackles. It was in that moment that he noticed just how stiff his arms were from being kept up by the chains.  
  
He surveyed his surroundings while still in a slight daze. He took in the dark, damp room. The coldness of the room became more evident when Vaughn took notice of the fact that he was shirtless. They probably tore it off to prep him for the upcoming torture sessions.   
  
Before he could decide what they were going to do with him, the heavy metal door creaked open. Vaughn squinted at the sudden brightness allowing him to only make out two silhouettes in the doorway. Once the door was closed, he could easily tell who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Last time we met, I believe we were several thousand feet above the ground."  
  
Sark sneered at his captive while Lauren stood to the side looking on. Sark walked around Vaughn in much the same way that a predator would circle his prey. Sark found it difficult to hide the delight he felt at the opportunity to finally show Michael Vaughn that no one crossed his path without facing the consequences.   
  
"So..... how does it feel?"  
  
Vaughn merely looked at him with a cold stare. He showed no signs of giving any type of response provoking Sark to dig just a little deeper.  
  
"Silent treatment. I see... maybe I should elaborate. How does it feel to know that you have been taken for a fool?"  
  
Vaughn readjusted his jaw slightly and pulled the chains around his wrists. He found himself only inches away from Sark, but he still could not get close enough due to the restraints. Upon noticing that he had struck a nerve, Sark closed the distance between he and Lauren. He stood behind her and began stroking her cheek while still maintaining eye contact with Vaughn.  
  
"Can't say that I blame you though..... she is rather delightful in the lovemaking department."  
  
With that statement, Sark pulled Lauren in for a deep kiss. Lauren was initially caught by surprise and tried to resist, but any form of resistance soon disappeared as she returned the kiss passionately.   
  
Vaughn diverted his glance and felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. After the display of affection had ended, the wave of nausea was still coursing through his body. He heard footsteps approach him as he glanced up only to find Sark in front of him again grinning evilly.  
  
"Jealous are we?"  
  
Vaughn's icy stare bore through Sark's eyes as his lips curled in disgust. Vaughn felt the anger course through his veins. He decided to turn the tables and return one sarcastic remark with another.  
  
"You know Sark.... I shouldn't be surprised that you go after damaged goods, but I find it hard to believe that you also go for the leftovers as well."  
  
Sark's smile quickly disappeared as it soon became an infuriated scowl. Not willing to take backtalk from his prisoner, Sark crossed the distance between them and landed a blow in Vaughn's stomach.  
  
Vaughn felt the air leave his body immediately. Before he could fully recover, he felt Sark smash another punch only this time on his face. Vaughn could sense the metallic taste of blood on his tongue as his vision blurred momentarily.   
  
A fit of coughs went though his body as he gasped to regain the loss of air. Meanwhile, Sark shook his hand in the air trying to ease the pain from his blows.  
  
"I'll have you reminded that here...... you are under my control. So if I was you, I'd implement the sarcasm at a more convenient time..... one in which you have the upper-hand."  
  
Even if Vaughn wanted to make a comeback, his voice was still caught in his throat following the blow to his stomach. He gave a sideways glance at Lauren, who had yet to say anything. She merely looked on with a blank face that was completely unreadable by Vaughn.   
  
"Well.... pardon the brevity of my visit, but I have things to take care off. However, you do not have to worry..... I will be leaving you capable hands."  
  
As Sark walked out with Lauren right behind him, a large heavy set man walked in. He easily towered over Vaughn as he made slow strides toward the captive. Vaughn was so focused on the large size of the man that he failed to pick up on the fact that the man was carrying links of heavy chains in his hands.   
  
Vaughn finally noticed them when the large man swung them in the air as he got closer to Vaughn. It was in that moment that the first signs of fear appeared in Vaughn's eyes. The chains sliced through the air until they finally making contact with Vaughn's skin. The sudden yell filled the room and traveled down the hallway.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sydney found herself doing 70 in a 50mph zone. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Although she was passing the other cars easily, she felt that she could not get there fast enough. After finally arriving at headquarters, she parked her car carelessly and did not even check to make sure she had locked it as she walked away hurriedly.  
  
The only thing that Dixon had told was that something had happened with the Lauren issue. He did not want to give further details over the phone and asked her to come to the office immediately. Although Dixon had tried to hide it, she could sense the worry in his voice. It was in that moment that she knew that something had happened to Vaughn.   
  
She rushed towards the debriefing room only to find that everyone else had gotten there before her, including Marshall who had been left out of the first meeting. They had been waiting for her arrival to start. She quickly made her way to her seat and looked up at Dixon. She silently prayed that he was going to say something that had nothing to do with Vaughn's safety. However, in this instance, it did not seem her prayers would be answered.  
  
"I have called all of you here tonight because complications have arisen in relation to Lauren Reed."  
  
Before anyone could ask for him to elaborate, he pressed the button on a tape recorder that was sitting in front of him. After a few seconds of silence, a voice filled the room that evidently belonged to Vaughn. Sydney felt as though she had been punched in her gut the moment she heard Vaughn's voice interrupted by a large thud. It was obvious that he had been attacked by someone.  
  
However, her concern soon gave way to anger when she could easily make out Lauren's voice in the background. Sydney gripped the arms of her chair tightly as a way to restrain herself. She noticed Dixon reach forward and press the stop button. Despite how much she wanted to do something, she held herself back and awaited Dixon's thoughts on the entire situation.   
  
"Upon receiving the phone call, I immediately dispatched officers to Agent Vaughn's home. Unfortunately by the time they got there, the house had already been evacuated, and there were no absolutely no signs of Agent Vaughn anywhere."  
  
Sydney felt herself clench her jaw realizing that Vaughn could be anywhere right now, and worse....... he could be hurt. She could not withhold her emotions any longer.  
  
"So what are we going to do..... give up??? He is out there somewhere. We nee...."  
  
Dixon immediately interrupted Sydney's sudden outburst. He understood her anger, but he had to make sure that chaos did not ensue during this crisis.   
  
"Sydney, no one said anything about giving up. We are using our resources to the best of our abilities to determine Agent Vaughn's whereabouts, which is why Marshall was asked to offer his assistance. It may take us awhile, but we will find him."  
  
Sydney could only smirk in disgust. She could not understand how Dixon could be so calm at a time like this knowing that one of his agents was now in the hands of the most powerful people in the Covenant. She was not prepared to let things slide that easily.  
  
"The question is not whether we find him or not. The question is whether we find him in time or not."  
  
With that, Sydney stormed out of the office frustrated by the ease with which Dixon was taking this in. A part of her knew that she was angry at Dixon for putting Vaughn up to this in the first place. She placed her hands at her waist and stared down at the ground. Her breathing was slightly heavy as her chest rose rapidly due to the anger.   
  
As she struggled to compose herself, she realized that Weiss was approaching her. She finally evened out her breathing and raised her glance towards Weiss. She locked eyes with him and felt her eyes begin to water. Her mouth gradually formed a frown as she finally said something.  
  
"Do you think Vaughn is going to be okay?"  
  
Weiss stared at his saddened co-worker and could only shrug his shoulders while shaking his head. He knew that right now was not a time to sugarcoat the truth.  
  
"I honestly...... I honestly don't know."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The instant Vaughn regained consciousness was the very moment he regretted coming to because in that moment the pain in his body became more evident. Vaughn felt his vision fade in and out as the excruciating throbbing was becoming unbearable.  
  
Vaughn decided to assess the damage done in order to determine the odds of his escape. Judging the general outlook, it seemed highly unlikely that he would be able to make it out alone. His left eye was completely swollen shut while blood continued to form down his lip. He was almost certain that at least two of his ribs were broken making breathing difficult.  
  
In one blow, the chain had actually cut through his skin on the right side of his stomach. The wound was losing a lot of blood explaining his lightheadedness. There were other gashes but none were as deep as that one. At one point, Vaughn tried counting the bruises that were forming but soon lost count. To make matters even worse, his hands were still over his head chained in shackles.   
  
Vaughn knew he would have to come to grips with the idea that maybe he would not be making it alive this time. He had cheated death so many times, and it seemed that this time death would end up catching up to him.   
  
The heavy door once again creaked open only this time Vaughn did not even bother to look up. He was simply to overcome with exhaustion to accomplish even that little gesture.   
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Despite the fatigue throughout his body, he still managed to jerk slightly at the voice. Before he could fully understand what was going on, his hands fell to his sides as they were finally freed from the constricting shackles. His knees immediately buckled under the weight causing him to lean fully on the individual.  
  
They made their way slowly out the door and through the hallway. Vaughn felt the pain in every step that he took. Despite the ache in his body, he still could not help but look at his unlikely rescuer.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Lauren glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze down the hallway.  
  
"Because not everything between us was a complete lie."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know what you're thinking.... LAUREN GOOD?!?!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!? Don't worry it will all become clear. All I can say is that Lauren is no saint, and she still hasn't experienced a full change of heart. If you really want to find out the truth, please REVIEW and you will be provided with the answers. 


End file.
